Percy Jackson and the Musical
by br1ck
Summary: Camp-Half Blood is having a Dance to end off the summer what surprises will Aphrodite have in store for the campers? And Why does she want the camp to do a Musical? HIATUS due to serious OOC when writing next chapter.
1. The Dance

**Me: Hello people of Fanfiction.**

**Percy & Annabeth: What are we doing here?**

**Me: You're here to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Percy: What? Nah, why can't you do it?**

**Me: Because that takes the fun out of summoning the Minotaur**

**Percy: Uh…. Umm… Ugh…**

**Annabeth: Come on Percy out with it**

**Percy: Rick…. Ugh… Riordan… uhhh….**

**Annabeth: Rick Riordan is our owner, br1ck holds no ownership over us. And he will slice anyone who says he does.**

**Me: Yes, this is another story, but I decided to cancel "Warrior Katniss Remastered" until that story is complete. And the rule doesn't seem to have helped with production rate either…**

Chapter 1

The Dance

(Percy's POV)

Percy looked at the people that were filing towards the Amphitheater, which the Aphrodite Cabin had decorated for tonight; Chiron had suggested that we have an end of summer dance. I started toward the Amphitheater followed by his date and girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

They walked in and he saw the décor that the Aphrodite Cabin had made, they wanted to do a theme and had chosen "Down by the Ocean" the Amphitheater had Blue and White balloons everywhere, and they're was even a dance floor that flashed Blue and white, obviously designed by the Hephaestus Cabin, he turned to Annabeth "Wanna dance Wise girl?" he asked her

She smirked and replied "If you don't step on my feet this time" we laughed a little at that dance at Westover, and made their way to the dance floor, and we danced together to "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, the first few songs were really energetic where they just laughed around and danced, showing each other our moves, then a slow song came on, and the real fun began, not that the energetic weren't fun but it was nice to dance with his girlfriend

"You've got some skill Seaweed Brain" she said quietly as they danced

"You think so?" he asked her, it seemed odd since he was still occasionally stepping on her feet

"Well no, you're still a horrible dancer, but you're better than I thought you would be." She said smirking, then the song ended and we decided to sit down and chat.

"So how's your night going?" he asked Annabeth.

"Pretty good, this dance was a good idea." She replied

"Hello Everyone, Attention to the stage please." A voice said through a Microphone he turned to see Aphrodite standing on the stage, "Good now that I have your attention, I would like to propose a challenge, Three Couples will come on stage and sing a song that fits they're relationship. And It can't be a already written song, it has to be from the heart. So, The first three couples to sing, and if your not here with them, I still know you're a couple, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Aphrodite said excitedly.

Travis and Katie had been trying to give the other hints and failing miserably all summer, him and Annabeth had become boyfriend and girlfriend last summer, but wait… Thalia and Nico were in love with each other? That's strange. After all Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis.

Travis and Katie were pushed on to the stage by some of the Aphrodite Kids, they stared at each other a moment as they were given mic's Travis was the first one to break out of the shock that they seemed to have.

(_Travis _– **Katie** - _**Both**_)

_I hear you crying,_

_I know I hurt you_

_I saw you sighing_

_And I sing so true._

Then he saw Katie snap out of Shock, Register what Travis had said, and begin a line herself

**I saw you hurt me,**

**I hear you say sorry**

**And I know that you are free**

**So let me be.**

They seemed to connect and sing in harmony with each other like they had practices for weeks.

_I hurt you once, sorry,_

_I hurt you twice, sorry,_

_I hurt you thrice, and I know I'm wrong._

_So you don't need to tell me_

_That you hate me._

**You captured me, I captured you,**

**I know that our love is true,**

**But you crushed me, and I don't want a redo**

**But I can't word the way you made my heart mew,**

_**But we are a couple, through and through**_

_**Nothing can separate us.**_

_**Maybe, just maybe, we can do a redo.**_

_**Forget the past, nothing can stop our yes.**_

_**But we are a couple through and through**_

_**But we are a couple, we are a couple,**_

_**We are a couple, we are a couple. That's true.**_

Everyone cheered a round of applause for them, they seemed to connect in that song, and yet with no practice, they had sung at the same time, either they were blessed by Apollo, or they were really made for each other. He was sure it was the later.

Several minutes later Nico and Thalia were on the stage looking at each other. Thalia began out quietly, coughed and then began to sing

(_Nico _–**Thalia **– _**Both**_)

**I ran away yesterday,**

**To get away from you calling**

**Today I hate to disobey**

**But I think I'm falling**

Nico followed up

_I saw you standing there,_

_Out of my league,_

_And I am now aware_

_That we are on even ground just us two_

_**We are two of a kind**_

_**Singing and dancing**_

_**We are too blind**_

_**To see, that we are both advancing**_

_**We are two of a kind**_

_**Singing and dancing**_

_**We would be inclined**_

_**If only we saw each other glancing.**_

_Our song starts here, and never stops_

_Forbidden as it may, I'm glad this day._

_'Cuz nothing, not even the cops_

_Could keep me from you every day._

**Our hearts are intertwined**

**And there is no escape**

**There is no way to break this bind**

**So I guess we should reshape.**

_**We are two of a kind,**_

_**Singing and dancing,**_

_**We are too blind**_

_**To see, that we both are advancing.**_

_**We are two of a kind**_

_**Singing and dancing**_

_**We would be inclined**_

_**If only we saw each other glancing**_

_**We are two of a kind.**_

_**And we are strong combined**_

_**We are two of a kind**_

_**And we are fit and designed**_

_**We are two of a kind.**_

Percy was speechless as Thalia and Nico stepped down from the stage, the only two thoughts that were in his mind were. _They were amazing, _and _Oh man me and Annabeth have to sing next._ He didn't have to wait long to get pulled onto stage and handed a Mic. He looked at the crowd which was hungry for Campers to sing. And I started the song, no clue where I was going to go.

(_Percy _**–** **Annabeth **– _**Both**_)

_Oh girl, you got me wrapped in love_

**Oh boy, you leave me speechless.**

_Oh girl, you make me sing._

**Oh boy, you make me scream.**

_**You are my Lover!**_

_**You and me**_

_**Destined to be**_

_**Our lives are one,**_

_**And they've just begun.**_

_**So I scream**_

_**You are my Lover!**_

**My brain works, overtime**

**Trying to figure out why, my heart beats,**

**But as you can see, we were able to climb**

**To the top, together, so let's forget the defeats,**

**So sing it**

_**You are my lover!**_

_**You and me,**_

_**Destined to be,**_

_**Our lives are one,**_

_**And they've just begun,**_

_**So I scream**_

_**You are my Lover!**_

_You make me, swim for, a life of love._

_You make me, sing like, tomorrows never end._

_So there is nothing above_

_You and me that i can, recommend_

_So sing it_

_**You are my lover!**_

_**You and me,**_

_**Destined to be,**_

_**Our lives are one,**_

_**And they've just begun,**_

_**So I scream,**_

_**You are my Lover!**_

_**You are my Lover!**_

_**So you see,**_

_**We were meant to be!**_

He blinked at how well he and Annabeth had sung as they stepped down they were pulled over by their friends to a table, they sat for a second before Rachel broke the silence "That. Was. Amazing." She said

**AN: No credit for the Authors of those songs, oh wait, I will give credit because… They are me. Homemade songs in this story!**


	2. What do you mean a Musical?

**Me: Hello people of earth and beyond. Chapter Two, the real plot begins… here.**

**Percy: So what do I say again?**

**Annabeth: Percy. You're impossible.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Just say the disclaimer Seaweed brain.**

**Percy: Fine. Br1ck does not, nor will he ever own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The series belongs to Rick Riordan. Now where are my blue cupcakes?**

**Me: Here, take them**

**Percy: Hey! These are moldy.**

**Me: Yep. Enjoy everyone**

Chapter 2

What do you mean a Musical?

(Percy's POV)

After a few minutes a large television appeared on the stage, and small tablets appeared in our laps He could tell the Tablets were from Aphrodite, since they had Hearts in the four corners of the screen and they were all pink. The tablet had one question displayed on it.

**Who was your favorite couple?**

And below that were all three of the couples who sang. He noticed that his and Annabeth names were faded; he guessed that they couldn't vote for themselves. So he voted for Thalia and Nico. He looked at the screen again wondering why that was there and saw that it held the results of the poll. There were three bars. A blue and black bar, a bright green and brown bar, and a grey and sea green bar, he guessed that the blue and black was Thalia and Nico. Bright green and brown was Katie and Travis. And grey and sea green was him and Annabeth.

The vote count seemed to slow down, then stop. And Aphrodite teleported back onto the stage next to the Television. "Alright campers, you guys have voted and the results are in." he heard some muttering about Game show hosts being sons and daughters of Aphrodite. "And the winner of my little contest is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase with a majority of the votes. Thalia and Nico came in second but were vastly outnumbered, and Katie and Travis came in third." She said

"So what was the point of this?" yelled a camper from the back of the room.

"Well. I was going to give the winner a prize. For Katie and Travis I would create a Prank-proof force field around Demeter cabin, and give Travis a lot of pranking supplies. Thalia and Nico would've gotten a Persephone Restraining order for Nico," Percy saw Nico sulk at that. "Thalia would have received a miniature Master Bolt." Aphrodite smiled with a glint in her eye that told him that the prize him and Annabeth were getting was something very big.

"I have a bad feeling about our prize." He whispered to Annabeth

"I have that same feeling" She whispered back.

"Annabeth and Percy's prize is... the chance to direct a Musical based upon their adventures!" Aphrodite said with a big smile. "The best part is that the play is going to be broadcast to Olympus." His mouth opened wide, this was bad. It was very, very bad. One look from Annabeth told him that she thought it was bad too.

"We are so dead." He whispered to Annabeth.

"Oh. And all the currently alive people who are at camp, including Satyrs and Tree Nymphs, will have to play they're parts. Gods and Monsters are excluded." Said Aphrodite cheerfully, curses to her cheerfulness. She is about to get us killed. Everyone at our table paled to almost as white as Nico, and Nico looked like a ghost who just paled.

"Okay. So do we head to Australia now or after the dance when not as many people see it?" asked Grover, which in turn got him a 'friendly' slap across the back of his head from Annabeth.

"Even though everyone who is in the play will feel all of the gods wrath most likely, we are not going to run and look like cowards." She said and Percy smiled, Annabeth was a lot of things, but she was no coward, even facing certain death.

"Well let's just have fun before we all die by the hand of all of the Olympians. Because if they don't hate the way we will portray them, they will kill us for some of our actions." He said to try and calm everyone's minds

"Like?" asked Katie confused.

"Oh well to start, I will die due to me and Annabeth kissing, twice, Annabeth will die for dating me, Grover will die for letting my mom get 'killed', Travis will die for the umm… chocolate bunny prank. Thalia will die for letting a boy in on the quest to save Artemis. Nico will be killed by Poseidon for his old grudge on me. And Rachel will die before Annabeth because Annabeth will kill Rachel for the umm... well that time at the beach…" he stopped talking with a scared look in his eyes. _Annabeth's going to kill me now..._

"What time at the beach?" asked Annabeth curiously.

"Umm… right before… umm… Beckendorf died… I sort of… kissed Rachel?" he stuttered with a nervous smile at the end.

"It's fine." She said rolling her eyes. And in return he sighed letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well come on Nico, since Aphrodite has put us together, mind as well dance." Thalia said grabbing Nico and dragging him off. Percy noticed a fear in his eyes that clearly said 'Help!'

Everyone chuckled at the sight of Nico being forced to dance with the daughter of Zeus.

Slowly everyone began to drift off until it was just Annabeth and Himself.

"So Seaweed brain, what's going through your mind about the play we have to direct?" she asked

"Truthfully, my mind is saying 'I'm toast' over and over again." he said smiling slightly

"My mind is blank." She replied

"Wow, that's a first." He said, "I thought Athena always had a plan."

"Oh shut up Seaweed brain!" she said pushing him slightly

"Well at least, I get to direct it with the love of my life." He said smirking.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so sappy, Percy" she said laughing slightly

"Hey, I have my moments." He said with a smirk

"In your dreams Percy," Annabeth said. "Now come on, I want to dance with the brainless boy some more." She finished grabbing his hand

"You do realize I am Sixteen, and I know some stuff, like the fact that you're in love with me." He said with fake confusion.  
"You'll always be a boy Percy. You'll never reach Manhood, and just because you can state a common fact doesn't mean that you have a brain. Now come on and dance, before I decide to dance with Connor." And so, we danced.


End file.
